Strong Realization
by fabijus
Summary: In this fic Amy is in love with Karma, and so is Karma with Amy. It takes place right after Amy confessed her love for Karma and she ran out on her, not saying anything.
1. Chapter 1

**-ONE-**

**Amy POV**

It's been 3 weeks without any word from Karma, after I told her I loved her she just ran out of my room and didn't return my calls, never showed up in school anymore, even her parents don't want to say anything to me, it's like she vanished from the face of the earth.

I can't take this anymore, every time I go to her house her mother doesn't let me in, and I can see the disappointment in her face. She wants to let me in but Karma obviously asked her not to.

Shane has being a great friend through this time; he has helped me more than ever before. He even called Karma a few times, but she never answered.

Today I am going to do something so I can end this, I will climb to her room when I see that her parents are out of town. I can't take this anymore, she'll have to talk to me, she won't have any way out.

**Karma POV**

I've closing myself from Amy, my parents and whole world; I just don't know how to face any of them. When Amy kissed me it was like the world had stopped moving, the trees were blowing in our direction, my stomach had butterflies, I can't explain this to anyone, not even to myself. I am ashamed of how I handled this.

So when Amy told me she loved me, I knew I had to tell her I loved her too, that my love for her was more than I could ever measure, that my whole body yearns for her. All I could think was that I was a lesbian. How could I be, I was attracted to Liam too.

What do I do, I don't know, and I have been thinking for too long know. I left Amy like that, she must think that I don't love her, that I didn't like what she said, but is the other way around, I had to be comfortable with me before I could tell her I loved her too. And I have to tell Liam that I don't want to be with him anymore, he deserves that at least.

I need to retake my life by my hands again. I am going to call Liam so he can come here and end things up before I can say to Amy everything she deserves, and apologize for what I did.

"Hey Liam is Karma, can you come to my house now, we need to talk? Thank you."

Liam arrived at Karma's house worried, he had been waiting for 3 weeks to hear from her and when she finally calls is with horrible voice.

" Hey Karma, what happened? You've been gone for 3 weeks did you know that? Did you realize that I am your boyfriend? That you left me worried sick."

" I am sorry Liam, but I had too many things to sort out. I couldn't talk to anyone, I needed to be alone, and that's what I did, I just couldn't, you can't really understand."

"But why? What happened that you had to do that?"

"I'm in love with Amy, I am sorry but we can't be together anymore. I love her, I really do. I was in love with you, but after the threesome, and that kiss, I began to rethink everything, I never looked at her that way, that was the first time, and it is stronger than anything I felt for you, and I did until that point."

" So you are saying that you only realized that at the threesome kiss, but we dated after that, what are you not saying to me?"

" Amy and I were faking being lesbians, it was a misunderstood at first but we played with it. And you happened, and I fell for you, Amy was just my friend. But then, Amy told me she loved me and I freaked out, I didn't know she felt the same, and know I understand what I feel, and I can tell you, that was what took me so long to sort out."

" Unbelievable , you've being faking this whole time? You weren't a lesbian, but now you are and this why you're breaking up with me? I can't understand any of this. I just know that I hate lies and you with all this lying stay away from me."

Liam left Karma's house with his broken heart and a angry attitude.

**Amy POV**

Amy was preparing her gear to climb Karma's house so she could get to her window when she felt her phone ring, it was a message from Karma, her heart just skipped a bit for a moment.

K – CAN YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, WE NEED TO TALK.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes, Karma texted her. She was so excited she dropped all her things and rushed to get ready.

Amy was nervous, she didn't know what Karma had decided, would they still be friends, would she just push her out of her life, she wasn't sure of anything, the only good thing was that she would get to see Karma one more time, it was so long ago they'd talked for the last time that she missed seeing her face the most, listening to Karma's voice, that angel voice. Karma was like a drug to Amy, and she was having a withdraw phase right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**-TWO-**

**Karma POV**

Amy arrived at Karma's place and they went straight to her bedroom. Amy was rubbing her hands at her jeans and Karma saw that she was really anxious.

"Amy you can calm down, don't be afraid, I just called you here to tell what I should've told you that day, and didn't have the courage."

"Ok Karma, I just I don't understand, you just disappeared on me, you didn't return my calls, your mother didn't let me inside and you didn't go to school. I thought you were grossed out by me."

"Oh no Amy, it was the opposite of that. I am so in love with you too, I love you so much that I just couldn't believe that you felt the same as me. There were so many things happening at once, our kiss, Liam and you telling me you loved me overwhelmed me. I had to think things through, I needed this time to get to know my own feelings before I could reciprocate yours. And I have, I thought a lot about it, I mean really, I haven't left my room all this time. I was immersed in my own thoughts, I really rediscovered myself."

"What are you saying Karma? You still want to be friends? Or do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"That's exactly it Amy, I had to find out what was that I wanted. And I have and the first thing I did was to end everything with Liam before we could talk. He just left, there's nothing between us anymore. Now you and me, there's only us from now on."

Karma grabbed a binder that was on her desk and gave it to Amy.

"Please open it Amy" as Karma got to her knees.

Amy was shocked with everything Karma had told her, her hands were shaking as she opened the binder that had only one piece of paper that said:

WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, FOR REAL?

"Yes, I will. That's all that I wanted, you are all that I want Karma, I love you so deeply, all this time we've been friends, and only now did I noticed it, I am sorry it took me so long."

" Amy, you don't have to be sorry, I love you too, and it took me far more time to realize it than you. That kiss at the threesome was the first time I actually saw you, and it was there that I knew I had my soul mate standing before me all my life. And I want it to last the rest. I want you, I need you, my body needs you."

Karma grabbed Amy by her arms and leaned to kiss her. Amy kissed her back and they had the most passionate kiss they'd ever had. They were so much in love with each other, it was like they were the last humans on earth.

Karma kissed Amy's inner thigh and worked herself to the center, she gave Amy everything she deserved. After was Amy's turn. She kissed Karma's stomach and made her way down from there. Karma got to her climax.

They stood there, contemplating each other, looking at each other, so much love. They were happy like never before, their love would keep them together through everything and anyone.

It was heaven and Amy and Karma had all the time in the world to love each other and be happy.


End file.
